


The One (You Say "Good Night" To)

by Anonymous



Category: H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual O, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably My Last, a WIP i had in my drafts since Bad Guy Seungyul happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nights are always for Seungyoun to put Hangyul to sleep with his "I love you's" and mornings are for Hangyul to wake his hyung up with the same words.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	The One (You Say "Good Night" To)

**Author's Note:**

> ㅡ The title is a cute Kina Grannis song. H&D has a song called "Good Night." Seungyoun posted on IG with "Good night 🌙" tonight, too.
> 
> ㅡ Beta'd by the great Amanotaku, me lovely wifey.
> 
> ㅡ Uploading this as Anonymous because I'm not sure I want this immortalized on my list of works. (It's my first and probably last smut/pwp fic, written and gathering dust in my Drafts since Seungyul Bad Guy era.)

"Hyung..." Hangyul rasps, tearing his lips from Seungyoun's to catch his breath. His hands grip the older's waist on either side, pulling their crotches flush against each other even if he was the one sandwiched between the wall and his boyfriend's body.

Seungyoun is rarely this desperate. Usually, Seungyoun is more playful and teasing, so even while he begins shedding his own clothes, Hangyul wonders what has got his boyfriend all riled up and needy. (As if it actually matters. As if that will un-arouse him.)

Done with his task and now naked from the waist up, Seungyoun then chases Hangyul's lips with his own again, adamant about losing the contact for too long. He vaguely remembers Hangyul calling his attention for something so he hums a non-committal "Hmmm?" against the younger's lips. He has one hand at the back of Hangyul's neck while the other one threads through Hangyul's still slightly damp hair.

They are both in their sleepwear, both supposedly ready for bed, both fresh out of the shower so it really isn't the best time to dirty themselves again with... this. But Seungyoun, who finished washing up earlier than the younger, made the mistake of lurking too deep into Twitter again. He sees it all: the shipping, the assumptions, the fanarts.  _ Damn _ , the fanarts. Most of them painting their infamous We K-Pop moment and them being roommates in even darker, sexier, more lewd undertones.

And the older was already on edge as it is just from Hangyul pulling his shirt over his head on the way to the bathroom, so yeah, maybe he  _ shouldn't _ have done that.

"I just took a shower," Hangyul half-whines seeing the deep, dark lust in his boyfriend's eyes and was baffled when Seungyoun actually unwound his arms from around his waist.

There is a second of indecision in Seungyoun's face as if he is considering stopping, but he bites down on his bottom lip and frowns. Then with his hands hanging on his sides, he merely buries his face in the younger's neck and pleads cutely, "Please?" 

Hangyul chuckles at the silliness, making Seungyoun draw back before whispering against the younger's lips. "Please..."

Hangyul sighs, but lets Seungyoun kiss him. Slowly and sweetly at first, until the older decides to use his teeth and tongue, whimpering at the non-response from the younger. "Please? Hmm?"

And the younger is helpless. Especially against Seungyoun's slow, coaxing kisses. So he huffs and shakes his head at himself in defeat, as he feels his breaths getting shorter and as the heat in his stomach spreads like a wildfire, down to where his semi almost kisses Seungyoun's swelling bulge.

Okay, when did  _ that _ happen? Hangyul questions himself as he starts to consider that maybe his body has a mind of its own.

But Seungyoun just smiles against his lips and hums in delight and Hangyul can't do anything except start kissing him back.

"You smell so damn good," the older grunts out in one breath before nosing on the length of Hangyul's neck. He has his hands under the younger's thin, old, tattered shirt; on Hangyul's flat stomach, pleased to feel the muscles clenching and unclenching under his fingers. 

Hangyul graciously pulls back for a second to pull his top over his head and a gasp flies out of his lips when Seungyoun's hands sear his naked torso almost immediately. Hangyul responds by leaning forward to catch Seungyoun's bottom lip with his teeth. He could taste the minty sweetness from Seungyoun's toothpaste as he slips his tongue sneakily inside the older's mouth.

Seungyoun lets out a surprised but pleased sound of surprise, followed by a giggle.

The younger takes a moment to breathe, "Stop laughing. It will kill the mood!" Then he is back all over Seungyoun's mouth, both hands holding his lover's hips against his own as he angles their heads on opposite sides.

The older moans at that and runs a hand up to card his fingers through the short hair behind Hangyul's neck, caressing, and pulling gently as he relaxes his jaw even more for the younger's entry.

They stay that way, content with sharing slow, desperate, wet, open-mouthed kisses until Seungyoun takes the last step to close any sort of remaining distance between their bodies.

Hangyul groans when the older settles over his thigh and starts undulating his hips in a slow, back and forth motion. "Fuck," he hisses against Seungyoun's lips, reaching down with both hands to hold the older's hips.

"Yeah?" Seungyoun rasps, adam's apple bobbing up and down as he looks down between them where their bodies meet, riding Hangyul's thigh. He bites down on his lip and watches their clothed crotches teasing each other. "Feels good, right?"

Hangyul nods frantically but ‘ _ This won't do,’ _ he decides, feeling his semi grow into a full erection within his boxers while Seungyoun audibly breathes. This isn’t enough. 

Fuck Cho Seungyoun and the tiny sounds he makes. Fuck him and the way he slowly ruts on his thigh.

So with chests heaving in the effort to catch their breaths, Hangyul snatches Seungyoun's wrist before the older could assault him with more desperate kisses, and drags him towards Seungyoun's bed. 

The older digs his heels on the floor and tugs at his wrist. "Your bed," he whispers.

The younger raises his eyebrow in question but is answered by a shy shrug from the older. He smirks and lets go of Seungyoun's wrist and pushes the older gently onto his bed, so that Seungyoun is sitting up on the bed with his back against the wall. He'll just ask why maybe later or tomorrow.

Seungyoun makes grabby hands at Hangyul to which the younger only shakes his head with a taunting smile, making the former more impatient than he already was. So Hangyul mercifully lunges forward, kneeling at the edge of the bed, and starts kissing and nipping at Seungyoun's exposed stomach, around the gun tattoo, causing the older to throw his head back against the wall with one hand on his boyfriend's hair while the other covers his mouth to silence his moans. Not that it worked.

"Let me hear it, hyung..." Hangyul murmurs against Seungyoun's skin, making the older shiver anew knowing that the younger was asking him to be loud and unashamed.

Seungyoun huffs but chokes on his own spit as Hangyul starts rubbing a hand over the growing hardness in his crotch through his sweatpants. So he loses it and lets out an embarrassingly loud moan. " _ Gyul... _ "

The younger reaches up and tips up Seungyoun's chin with a finger, capturing those sinful lips then proceeds to crawl over the older. "I know," he mumbles against Seungyoun's lips. "Lay back," he commands.

Seungyoun lays down promptly on the bed pulling Hangyul's body over his so that the younger is straddling him. He raises a hand to trace the dip in Hangyul's spine, up and down, while his other free hand makes sure that Hangyul could feel their cocks press against each other. Hangyul's tongue makes love with the older's again and Seungyoun revels in it, moaning into his lover's mouth.

"That's it..." Hangyul nods and giggles in the kiss, all playful and innocent as if he isn't grinding his hips against Seungyoun's. He has one hand holding himself up beside Seungyoun's head and with one knee between the older's legs, it is all too easy to hump his boyfriend like this.

Seungyoun digs his heels onto the bed and arches his neck with a helpless whimper at the sensation. It was all too much too soon. "Yes..." he gasps desperately. "Don't stop, baby..."

The younger watches his boyfriend's face underneath him intently as he rears his hips back before bringing it forward to rub it against Seungyoun's hardness again. And again. And again. And despite the four layers of garments between them, he could admit that he isn't too far from his own release.

"Just like this?" Hangyul tries asking, voice sounding so broken. But he knows how dirty talk turns Seungyoun on so he presses and asks again, "You like it like this, hyung? Hmm?" Then he starts humping faster and harder, losing his grip on his own sanity, too.

Seungyoun nods vigorously, eyes screwed shut and lips open but not making any sound as if there were too many noises he had to keep himself from making lest anyone hears them.

Hangyul lowers himself a bit to whisper right in Seungyoun's ear, "Show me how you want it, hyung."

That makes the older thrash on the bed, letting one of his hands travel from where he has them on Hangyul's shoulder blades, down to the younger's round bottom. It takes a second for Seungyoun to start guiding Hangyul's hips and dictating the tempo so that pleasure unfurls in both their chests, growing in their stomachs, and spreading to every tip of their fingers and toes.

"Fuck," Hangyul mutters, not immune to the arousal that the friction against their bodies were igniting in him.

"God, Gyul," Seungyoun whines, starting to slowly grind up against Hangyul while his right hand wraps around the younger's forearm. His back slightly arches off the bed every now and then, "I can come just like this..."

The confession just drives Hangyul crazy with the breathlessness in his boyfriend's voice. His hips are unrelenting, changing tempo and pressure every two or three grinds, or maybe he's just losing his rhythm from the pleasure, too. "Oh yeah?" Hangyul hums against Seungyoun's neck, trying to mask his own arousal. "Is it going to be that easy, hyung? Will you come in your pants if I ask you to?"

"Fucker..." Seungyoun's head lolls from side to side and his fingernails gently dig around Hangyul's forearms, "Y-Yes... So stop talking to me like this if you don't want me to," the older begs. He lets out another embarrassing whimper, forehead now glistening with sweat from the effort to keep himself from coming before Hangyul wanted him to. 

He never wants to leave Hangyul behind. How ever difficult that may be. He always waits for Hangyul to one, come with him; or two, come for him; or three, command him to come. And god, Seungyoun hopes he could do it tonight, too. 

With his eyes closed, he never sees Hangyul's smirk before the younger reaches up momentarily to brush the hair off of the Seungyoun's forehead and then soon enough, their tongues are at it again. If their bed was thumping against the wall in a rhythm that could not be mistaken as something other than sex, neither of them had half the mind to care anymore, obviously. The heat between their bodies were all that matters, along with their partner's pleasure. Right here and now.

"Are you close?" the younger asks, voice strangled and gruffer than usual, bending down so that each harsh breath and each restrained grunt shoots straight into Seungyoun's ear.

"Y-Yes... Hnnnng..."

"Fuck, Seungyoun hyung..." Hangyul gasps. He was close. So damn close. "W-Where‒"

And before Hangyul could finish his question, Seungyoun already has one hand pulling down the younger's briefs and sweatpants, while he has got the other already wrapped around Hangyul's cock in three seconds tops.

Hangyul falters and falls on his elbows still beside Seungyoun's head and he starts thrusting forcefully onto the older's hand. "Is this o-okay?" he whispers, stuttering, lips grazing the older's with every word. He feels Seungyoun nod before smiling softly and he just about loses it, so he presses forward and muffles a groan against the older's lips. "Fuckkkk..."

"Hnnnggg..." Seungyoun keens in response.

"I..." Hangyul grunts as he feels Seungyoun twist and jerk his hand around him. "Hyung‒ I want you to come with me, baby..." With a rough sigh, he musters the physical strength to use one hand so that he is pumping Seungyoun's length, too. 

Seungyoun's hand loses its rhythm and goes slack around Hangyul for a moment as the younger flicks his thumb over the head, spreading the wetness over the older's cock. He lets out a whimper as it takes everything to not pump against Hangyul's large, rough hands. It is difficult in this position anyway but his insides feel as taut as a bowstring and a treacherous warmth spreads low and deep in his belly. He starts breathing heavily through his mouth, lips on top of Hangyul's head as the younger is looking down on where they were pleasuring each other. 

"Ah, ah! Gyul... Aaahh..." Seungyoun whines for the last time before he comes, with Hangyul reaching his peak right behind him.

"Fuck, baby... I'm‒"

*

It takes Seungyoun approximately three minutes to come down from his high, with Hangyul laying on top of him, still vibrating from his own orgasm.

"Yuck," he childishly whines at the stickiness on his hand and between their bodies, causing Hangyul to chuckle through his nose that was buried in the older's neck.

"Sorry 'bout that, hyung. My arms gave up..."

"Mm-hmm," Seungyoun hums, planting a soft kiss on top of Hangyul's head, before whispering, "It's okay, but you gotta move so I can get something to clean us up with..."

Hangyul huffs grumpily, rolling off of his boyfriend to lay like a starfish on the bed and wait for Seungyoun to return with a damp towel for him. He hears the water running as he assumes that the older is cleaning himself up first, causing a slow, small smile to bring up the corners of his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Seungyoun askes, pulling Hangyul out of his blissful reverie.

"I just..." Hangyul trails off, reaching for the damp towel from Seungyoun who snatches it away from him with a scolding look and a berating hiss.

"You just  _ what _ ?"

Hangyul pushes himself up to a sitting position and steals a quick peck from Seungyoun's lips, earning him a confused smile. "I just love you..." he sighs, bringing a hand up to the older's cheek and noticing that Seungyoun's hand stills from their wiping motions on his bare stomach.

The older blushes and ducks to continue his task but Hangyul could feel the heat of the older's cheek on his palm. " _ Loveyoutoo," _ Seungyoun mumbles shyly, before rising from where he sat on the edge of the bed to dispose of the towel in the bathroom.

As he was ready to sidle up to Hangyul, the younger scoots as close to the wall as possible so that they aren't cramped, with arms open and a sleepy smile on his lips.

"Thanks, babe..." Seungyoun whispers in the dark as he lets Hangyul pull him to his chest. He expresses his gratitude by placing a soft kiss on the younger's bare chest.

"For what? Aren't you the one who cleaned us up? Thank you for what?"

The older shakes his head, sliding a leg in between Hangyul's beneath the sheets. "You know what!" he whines playfully, pertaining to how it's already so late and how Hangyul has just gotten out of the shower when he basically asked for some sexytime.

"Ah," Hangyul sings in realization, tapping Seungyoun's butt lightly; an unspoken request for the older to slide a bit higher so that he pillows Hangyul's arm instead.

Seungyoun complies with a whispered request of his own, "I'm big spoon tonight, Gyullie..."

The younger turns to his other side and snuggles his back comfortably against Seungyoun's naked chest. "You know I can never say _ No _ to you, that's why," Hangyul drawled on sleepily, grabbing his boyfriend's arm so that it was around his waist. 

"And I, you."

"I know," Hangyul sighs, almost half-asleep when he feels Seungyoun kissing his shoulder softly.

A minute of silence fills the room, disturbed only by the sound of their quiet, even breathing and Seungyoun thinks Hangyul has already fallen asleep, when the younger groans.

"Tell me..."

"What?"

"You know what," Hangyul groans, tightening the interlacing of his fingers with Seungyoun's, their hands on his tummy. Then he waits and waits, not with any impatience because no matter how much he knows Seungyoun struggles saying the words, he always will for Hangyul.

"I love you, Hangyul... Only you..." It is paired with yet another kiss, now to the tattoo on the younger's shoulder, before Seungyoun pulls Hangyul's frame closer, tighter, and snugglier against his chest.

"Hmmm..." Hangyul hums, lips pulling up at its corners to form half a smile despite his sleepy state. "Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

Hangyul believes him, and Seungyoun could only smile and wait for sleep to claim him also. Until then, he smells Hangyul's hair, plays with their fingers, indulges himself with kisses to Hangyul's back, shoulder, neck or hair, and maybe even hum themselves to sleep with their favorite songs.

Nights are always for Seungyoun to put Hangyul to sleep with his "I love you's" and mornings are for Hangyul to wake his hyung up with the same words.

**Author's Note:**

> im afraid to ask bcos im not a smut writer jinjja,, but pls dO LEAVE A COMMENT.
> 
> (P.S. i would like to think my other non-smut seungyul fics are worth checking out owo so "Only Us", "Catch Your Eye", and "(Im)possibilities and Implications" are some seungyul fics you should look up if you're interested lol)


End file.
